Air Supremacy: Aircraft
Sky Gamblers Air Supremacy features many planes including heavy aircraft, fighter jets, and WWII Planes. All aircraft are seperated into specific classes like Basic , Evo, etc. WWII The World War II Class features these Planes. P51 The P51 is a rather manuverable fighter. It has well balenced armor and firepower, but lacks in speed. A6M The A6M is a slower plane with a lot of firepower. It bears Japanese Markings. Basic The Basic class features these jets: RF15 The RF15 has decent armour,weapons, and manuverability RF16 Modelled off the General Dynamics/Lockheed Martin F-16 Fighting Falcon, this manuverable, this fighter also has a strong weapons load. Like the RF18 it has the opposite amount of Vertical Stabilizers RF117 The RF117 is a basic stealth fighter with great stealth, but lacks in agility. RF14 Based on the F-14 Tomcat, this strong fighter also has a lot of manuverabliity RFJ10 AKA Chengdu J-10 from China. Evo The Evo class features these jets: RF18 Based of the McDonnell Douglas/Boeing F/A-18 Hornet. For one reason or another, it only has one engine. RFS71 It is a fighter version of SR-71 Blackbird with four engines. To effectively use, do Boom-and-Zoom tactics. RFU27 RFU27 is an exact copy of the Sukhoi SU-27. OK, but the maneuverability needs improvement. RFR01 This is basically the French Dassault Mirage 4000 (Rafale, or Squall). RFE01 Based off my favorite plane of pretty much all time-the Eurofighter Typhoon. This plane will destroy pretty much any other craft, even top tier planes. RFA10 The RFA10 is based on the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II (AKA: Warhog), which is known for its GAU-8 Avenger Gatling gun. It only carries one yellow rocket, but this is compensated by the extremely high fire rate of the machine gun. Unlocked by killing 50 enemies in multiplayer using the machine gun. Other two version are unlocked respectively at 100 and 150 machine gun kills. TANKBUSTER!!!!!!!! I'l give it A10! Get it? hehehe RFPN This is based off of the Panavia Tornado of the UK and Germany. RFSG Based off of the Saab Gripen. Pretty solid package but no match against stealth planes. RFMG31 pretty good at killing SR-71s. Based off Russia's MiG-31. RFT100 I think this one is fictional. RFX32 Based of the Boeing X-32 Ace The Ace class features these jets: RF22 Fifth gen fighter based off the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. Good stealth, good firepower, and good maneuverability. Easy to fly as well. Unlocked at rank Major. RFU37 A strong Russian fighter that is very balanced. Because it is a IAP plane, it is rare among players, but still worth having. RFU47 This is your plane in mission 1: shift of power (new world disorder) and the last mission in campaign 1. Based off the Sukhoi SU 47 Berkut. Great ace fighter for pretty much everything, as it has great speed, firepower, almost unmatched maneuverability and great stealth. Unlocked at rank Major. RF35 Based off the F-35 Lightning II. Don't underestimate this thing, as it has great stealth, does a great deal of damage, also very durable and dodges quickly. Perfect for DTB. Unlocked at rank Captain. RFJ20 Next-generation Chinese fighter, based on the Chengdu J-20. Unlocked by finishing all of the dogfights (100). Decent fighter with good stealth, although reliability isn't very good, and isn't as fast as other ace fighters. The RFJ20A is the best variant out of all three. RF15X Supermaneuverable American fighter based off the F-15 STOL/MTD. Basically performs like an RF22, but trades off stealth for speed and firepower. Used a lot by experienced players due to high bonus ace point count per match. Unlocked at rank Lieut. colonel. RFYF23 Based off the experimental YF-23, this fighter is much more maneuverable than they say it is. Mixes good speed, stealth, and firepower. Not as easy to fly, but once mastered, it can turn the tide of a match. Unlocked at rank Colonel. RFT50 Based off the Sukhoi T-50 PAK FA. Handles like the RYF23, but with more flares and better armor at the cost of firepower and speed. Stealth capability of the two is almost identical. Unlocked at rank Major Gen. RFX29 Based off the experimental Grumman X-29. Performance is almost identical to that of the RFNSB, but with lower speed and less armor. I don't know why a lot of hackers seem to use it a lot. IAP only. RFVNDT A large fictional aircraft. Has great firepower that almost matches that of the Tankbuster. Also has great armor, but lacks speed and stealth. Surprisingly, it can break the sound barrier, unlike the Tankbuster. IAP only. Spec Ops RF26 Fith-generation prototype based off the F-26 Stalma. Lower speed compared to other spec ops fighters, but same maneuverability as the others. One of the three fighters capable of downing RFA37 without being so OP. IAP only. RFAB01 A fictional fighter that is very durable with great firepower. Known as the Alien Buster, it is another one of the three fighters capable of fragging RFA37 using moderate skill. IAP only. RFNSB An experimental fighter based off Northrop Grumman's Patent 5984231, AKA Switchblade. Great speed, firepower, armor, and stealth make it the third fighter capable of taking down RFA37 without being so overpowered. Like the rest of the spec ops fighters, this fighter hates noobs, requiring a good amount of skill to pilot effectively. IAP only. RFA37 This particular fighter has earned itself hatred from pretty much every player who isn't a Sky Gambler, due to it's overpoweredness over all the other planes, including the popular RFU47. Based off the F/A-37 from the movie "Stealth", it is basically a weapon of mass destruction. I guarantee you that you will be fragged at least twenty times by this monster. IAP only. RFINTD A fictional aircraft that can apparently go faster than the SR-71. Fastest plane in the game, pretty good armor and firepower but lacks maneuverability. Unlocked at rank Major. Proto UFO01X "Alien Technology. Codename: Eclipse. To be declassified in 2054." Wonder why Namco added this into the SG universe...... IAP only RMPG Rampage, developed by humans with knowledge of alien technology. Less commonthan the UFO, but still as deadly. IAP only